The Riddling Red Witch
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: After Tara is killed Spike is the one to become Willow's closest friend as Xander leaves to be with Anya, and so Spike leaves taking Willow wwith him to a town he knows she can relax and let her hair down without worrying about consequences and while there they each find a soul perfectly suited to them but this being the case they attract their old friends who aren't too happy...


I own nothing :)

This is a Buffy the vampire slayer crossover with Batman/the dark knight. I hope you enjoy this was a random idea and I thought it fit so review please and tell me what you think :)

Willow's POV

It had been a month, a month since Tara was killed, I stopped using magic and had been abandoned by my closest friends. They didn't understand me or my feelings, Buffy may but she is more inclined to turn all negative emotion around without knowing thinking she's making things better by drawing the attention to herself, the only other person she truly cares about is Dawn and even then I'm unsure she is just being a martyr.

I love them all, Buffy and Dawn are like sisters to me and Anya is even a friend but I wasn't as close and she's wary since me and Xander are and always have been close friends. Xander is my confidant and closest friend who will always try his hardest no matter what and it's so amazing how his light isn't threw powers or strength but talking and emotions they are what makes him the glue to hold us together as friends and a family whether he knows or not is another matter.

But now I'm alone, Tara is gone and I can't bring her back. Buffy is skeptic about me even being in her house, she dislikes the fact I lost control and so her idea is to keep me isolated. Giles is like my father but he can't help he said I had too much power now and the best thing he could do is tell me to stop using or completely focus on the good but I'm so negative with my friends abandoning me or dying. Anya said she saw and felt my pain and understood, but at feeling my heartbreak she agreed to giving Xander another chance, but not here. Xander left with her saying he would always be here for me but his main focus was on having his own life and I understood he was the most human of us all and deserved a future and to do that he couldn't be here. On the hellmouth.

Because of the magic that had previously made my vein's tingle with magic and power I felt vibrations cringe in my being at the constant magic around me making me scream in pain at the intensity but it hurt so much I couldn't breathe or even bring enough energy to made my vocal cords vibrate in pain.

I'm thinking that Xander had the right idea but the pain was so intense and there was nobody here all I could think was let me leave, this life or this world I didn't care I just needed peace whether in death, or another town I didn't care I just needed out.

But it wasn't who I expected that helped me. Spike, he had felt my internal screams with his heightened senses and come to me, picked me up from my room put me in his car and drove. He drove, and drove until he needed to fill the gas up before driving. We said nothing, he both seen the loves of our lives leave and abandon us in either death or in their own selfishness and Spike being a vampire had all his emotions heightened and felt his pain more and being a demon with the ability to love has basically made him an outcast in demonic circles and if that hadn't working with the slayer ruined it for him along with his chip.

"You alright pet?" He asked after my pain had stopped enough that I no longer voiced silent screams and the pain in my head had left from the sharp stabs and dulled into a gentle throbbing.

"I hurt. Where are we going?" I mumbled out nearly passing out from the exhaustion that had overpowered me now my bodies responses had come back after being dulled from the pain that was tingling in my blood still.

"A town we will fit in. Went there in the 80's and loved it so much chaos you needn't worry about anything because everything goes you can change your being, and even your own life and it will be accepted, they have bigger problems and it's a bit of freedom you need. In any way possible." He smirked out making me shiver, but the idea of being bad without consequences felt amazing. Not having to worry about disappointing Buffy or anyone, I grinned lightly. True freedom and I noted slowly that I actually trusted Spike to help. He didn't care whether I was good or not as long as I didn't destroy the world then he was fine.

I saw the world blur away slowly as I noticed a sign saying welcome to Gotham, but there was a deranged grin in red with black holes for eyes graffiti in the o.

Please review and tell me what you think. The pairings will be:

Willow x Riddler

Buffy x Bruce or Joker

Giles x Poison Ivy

Dawn x Scarecrow

Spike x Selina/Catwoman

Xander x Anya

Unsure whether these are good or not so review and tell me what you think and if the pairings are ok or whether someone is better fitted to someone else :)


End file.
